


Dressing up for Christmas

by MclarenMuppet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MclarenMuppet/pseuds/MclarenMuppet
Summary: Emily is meeting her boyfriend’s family for the very first time during Christmas, and as you can imagine; it’s quite stressful. Lando has a trick up his sleeve to make sure she feels a bit more relaxed, though.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dressing up for Christmas

“No, Lando, I mean it!” I desperately say as I throw my hands up in the air, not sure if he can see it from where I’m sitting on the floor. I look up towards the phone I propped up against an unlit candle, only to see his face with a huge smile on it.  
“I don’t get why you’re so nervous. They already love you.” I hear him say  
“I am meeting your mother, your father, your brother and both of your sisters while staying over at your parents’ home for Christmas.” I pause for the dramatic effect. “And you don’t get why I’m nervous?” I ask, getting up from the floor and looking at him.  
“I mean, I wasn’t nervous when I met your parents.” I raise my eyebrows at him. “Because everyone always loves you.” It’s quiet for a moment before I see him shrugging.  
“Okay, focus.” I say, looking at the pile of clothes on the floor. “Let me put it this way, ugly christmas sweater or sparkly dress?” I hold up both of them for him to see, and he seems to think about it before getting distracted again.  
“Woah wait, have I ever seen you in that dress?”  
I look at the dress again and think hard. “I don’t think so, actually, but that’s completely besides the point!” I throw both the sweater and dress on the floor again. I had asked for his help about an hour ago and so far I’ve packed absolutely nothing at all.  
“Well, I would love to see you in that dress.” He says, and I can’t help but smile. “That’s really cute, but I don’t want to be the only one dressed up.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because that would be so embarrassing! Don’t you men deal with these kinds of things?” He shakes his head and laughs. “Half the time, I don’t even have to think about what I put on in the morning.” He says, referring to race season where he pretty much wears McLaren stuff all day everyday.  
I groan and put my face in my hands. “I hate everything.”  
He laughs once more, before seemingly turning serious. “You should wear what you want, don’t worry about fitting in or whatever, you be you. It’s the way I like you best.”  
I smile at him through the camera and make a heart with my hands. “I don’t deserve you.”  
“No one does.” He says and I pull a face before looking at the clothes on the floor. “Okay, you know what, I’ll just overpack-”  
“You always do.” Lando interrupts, and I ignore him. “And I’ll decide when I get there.”  
“I’ll pick you up at the airport, keep me updated tomorrow, yeah?”  
I nod, “I’m so excited to see you again, but also so nervous.”  
“You will be perfect, I can’t wait to see you, love.”  
I smile and wave at the camera, blowing him a kiss before ending the call.  
I end up fitting a lot of clothes in my suitcase, and I go to bed feeling just a bit less nervous.

“But what are you wearing?” I ask through the bathroom door, but I hear the shower running and I get no answer. I sigh and sit down on the bed. Turns out I had absolutely nothing to worry about when we arrived here. Everyone was so excited to finally meet me, to see me and not just hear Lando’s stories. I had never felt so at ease so quickly as I had with his family. I had spent most of my Christmases alone, mostly working, and I had never experienced the warmth I felt being here. We baked cookies, played games, showed each other pictures of our lives, and played with Uno the puppy (a lot).  
Lando had helped me pick out gifts for everyone way in advance, and they were all safely wrapped underneath the Christmas tree. All I now had to worry about was the one thing that I was most uncertain about before travelling here anyways.

I loved every opportunity I had to curl my hair, put on a dress and spent time on my make-up, so after another 10 minutes of digging through my suitcase, I ended up with the dress. I knew I had to hurry, so I put on the dress, the necklace Lando had gotten me for my birthday and my favourite sparkly earrings before using his mirror to put on my make-up and fix my hair. I had gotten quite quick at it, and I was happy with the end result. The shower had turned off quite some time ago, but it had been very quiet in his bathroom and I was starting to get worried.

“Babe? Are you okay there?” I knock on the door and try to open it, but he’s locked it.”Yeah, yeah!” His voice sounds rushed and stressed and very panicked. Very unlike him. “You really think I don’t know you well enough by now to believe that?”  
“Okay! I’m done. Just- are you ready for this?”  
I frown at this question and can’t help but worry about whatever he had thought of now.  
“Ready for what?” I ask, but I’m not sure I want to find out what I need to be ready for.  
I hear the door unlock and take a step back, the door swings open and I stare open-mouthed at the sight in front of me.  
“What do you think?” He proudly turns around with his arms wide, and when I see those gorgeous eyes looking at me I can’t help but burst out laughing. It starts out as a giggle but ends up in a full blown fit of laughter where tears well up in my eyes. I try to carefully wipe them away, but they just keep coming and I have to sit back on the bed as my stomach ends up hurting from all the laughter.  
“You know, it’s sort of a family tradition - this finds its way back pretty much every year.”  
I put up my hand in the air as a sign of saying I am not recovered enough to talk, and he starts laughing as well. Every time I think I’m done, I look up and it starts all over again. He’s wearing a onesie of what seems to be an elf riding a reindeer. The reindeer appears to have human hands that are holding the legs of the elf up and there’s a weird hoodie attached to it with a pair of those big, moving eyes. It’s confusing and weird and absolutely hilarious.  
“You were so worried about what kind of impression you were going to make, I decided to remind you who you’re dating.” He says with a big smile.  
I carefully dab at my eyes again, pushing myself up from the bed and giving him a big hug. “You are something, Lando Norris.”  
He laughs and holds me tightly when I hear his phone go off. I let go and when he looks at the screen, he looks at me excitedly.  
“Carlos wants to facetime! Come one,” he says, putting his arm around me and pulling me next to him. I smile at how excited he is about his ex-teammate calling him on Christmas and we quickly see Carlos’s face on the screen. I smile and wave and Carlos does the same, before realizing what he’s seeing on the screen.  
“What even is going on here?!” He asks, laughing. I shake my head while Lando looks really proud. “Wait, Emily, hold the phone. Show Carlos the whole thing!” He hands me the phone and I stare blankly at the camera before showing Carlos the full outfit. He seems to have pretty much the same reaction as I did, but his laugh is so contagious all three of us are bursting into laughter again.  
“What are you? An elf?” Carlos asks after he’s calmed down, and I look at the camera again.”An elf, riding a reindeer, Carlos.” He laughs again and I hand the phone back to Lando. “Why am I even surprised?” Carlos asks, and me and Lando both shrug our shoulders at the same time. “Well, what are you wearing mister fancy?” Lando asks, and Carlos seems really excited to show him. God, I think to myself, I am going to miss these two being together 24/7.  
Carlos is dressed up, showing off his suit on camera and I whistle. “Dang, Carlos, any chance I can join your table still?”  
“I was just going to say you don’t really match!” He laughs again as I do a little twirl to show off my sparkly dress.  
“Hey!” Lando says, pretending to be hurt, and I kiss him on the cheek. “I wouldn’t trade my little elf boy for the world.”  
“Little?!” Lando proclaims, shoving me out of the frame.  
“Well I just wanted to wish you two and your family a merry Christmas. I’m glad I called.” Carlos says, and I join Lando again.  
“Merry Christmas!” I wave at the camera. “Soy lago!” Lando says. We all wave at each other before he hangs up and puts his phone away. He holds out his arm to me.  
“Milady?” He asks, and it’s just all too ridiculous in this weird elf costume. I shake my head and take his arm.  
“Gosh Lando, I really love you.”


End file.
